The vanilla and choclate effect
by xX Ichigo koneko xX
Summary: Well I suck at summeries but I'll try.Okay so 2 girls oddly named Barina and Chokore,were best friends since kindergarden.Now their in 7th grade and their whole life is gonna change when Cokore drags vanilla on a picknick with her family!see I suck!
1. Chapter 1

**Seera1forever:Ooookkk so this is my first story so I'm not sure I'll be good at it but I hope you'll like it anyway. So on with the chapter!**

**Ichigo: Don't worry you'll do great!**

**Lettuce: Yeah I think you'll do great to!**

**Ichigo: Yeah were all in it right?**

**Seera1forever: Of course!**

**Ichigo; Okay but why are **_they_** here?**

**Kish&Tart: Hi!**

**Seera1forever: oh uummm…… I'm not sure. What are you guys doing here?**

**Kish: we got bored.**

**Seera1forever: oh well I get bored a lot too so I guess you can stay.**

**Kish: YAY!**

**Disclaimer:Seera1forever does not, in any shape or way own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Seera1forever: yep it's true. Once again please enjoy!**

**Banira:5,4,3,2,1.….rrrriiiiiiinnnggg! Yeeeessss! Finally I thought today would never end, I mean we had three periods of math**_**. I hate math!**_** What about you Chokore, you looked awfully happy the whole day.**

**Chokore: well I happen to love math!**

**Banira; Of course you do. You know, me and you are nothing alike and yet were best friends! Even our taste in boys are completely different!**

**Chokore: yeah, I know! I mean you like those bad boys and I like the smart ones!**

**Banira: yeah, that says a lot about you.**_** Nerd, **_**I say under my breath.**

**Chokore: WHAT!**

**Banira: Nothing! I quickly say. Come on, I say lets go home.**

**Chokore: Okay!**

**12 minutes later**

**Chokore: Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. **

**Banira: But tomorrow is Saturday.**

**Chokore: Yeah I know but I'm having a BBQ because it's going to be so nice out. So I assumed you'd come.**

**Banira: Ok I'll come but next time don't assume anything next time. I said while waving.**

**Seera1forever: Gomen! I know this chapter was EXTREMLY short so I'll try to do MUCH better next time. I got a few problems with my microsoft system so it's hard to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seera1forever:okay new chapter! Even though I only got one review, I'm still going to write. Thanks power-of-all!**

**Kish: Can you blame them? I mean that chapter was really short and boring!**

**Seera1forever&Ichigo: SHUT UP before you leave!**

**Kish: Okay I'm sorry! But I still have a question, will I make my appearance soon!**

**Seera1forever: Yes chapter 4, 3 maybe.**

**Kish: Okay**

**Disclaimer:seera1forever does not own anything except Barina&Chokore!**

**Chapter 2 (Barina's house)**

**Barina's mom: (too lazy name her parents) honey get down and eat breakfast quick!**

**Barina: uuuhhhmmm, (turns around and falls off bed) ouch! I'm coming mom! Barina said wile rushing down stairs.**

**30 minutes later**

**Barina: Man, man ,man! Barina screamed while running out the door. I'm going to be late and it's all mom's fault! Why'd she have to make such a big breakfast!**

**11 minutes later**

**Barina: FINALLY!, I made it!**

**Chokore: Oh, hey Barina! Your late ya know!**

**Barina: yeah, yeah I know don't rub it in! wait is that your parents?!**

**Chokore: yeah why?**

**Barina: Chokore can I talk to you, over there?(throws head near tree)**

**Chokore: Sure!**

**Barina: Why the heck are your parents here?!**

**Chokore: will you stop yelling! My parents are here because they were worried about me being alone. Now calm down!**

**Barina: ok fine as long as they don't do anything dumb or annoying.**

**Chokore: okay deal!**

**Barina: As long as were here we might as well pick up some sodas. There's a vending machine right over there.**

**Chokore: yeah that's a good idea.**

**Just as they were reaching the vending machine an earth quake started knocking them to the ground.**

**Barina&Chokore: ( an earth quake? Since when do we have earth quakes?!)**

**The last thing the two girls saw was a white and dark brown, almost erblack lights.**

**Seera1forever: well that's chapter 2, I know it's short but it's longer than the other one!**

**Ichigo: yeah it is longer.**

**Kish: yeah now hurry up and write the next one so I can make my appearance!**

**Seera1forever&Ichigo: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Kish: OW, my ears!**

**Seera1forever: kay till the next chapter! Bye-bye1**


	3. Chapter 3

Seera1forever: I know that I should write the next chapter but I thought I should give some info on my characters.

Barina

Age:13

Eye color: gray/silver

Hair color: light brown with natural golden like highlights

Hair style: her hair is curly but strait at the top and tied in a ponytail(decided to mix it up since all the other mews had strait hair

Skin color: in the middle of tan and white

Mew animal: Artic fox

Personality: she is very easily irritated and can occasionally be nice.

Mew outfit: almost exactly like Ichigo's except her skirt has leggings attached to it starting from the top of her skirt to her knees and it's all white with really light blue frills and lining. She also has light blue gloves and flats(instead of boots like everyone else)

Chokore

Age:13

Eye color: dark brown

Hair color: dark brow, almost black

Hair style: pin strait and let down

Mew animal: Black fox

Personality: she's a bit of a nerd but she can stand her ground

Mew outfit: it's just like Barina's except it doesn't have leggings and it's black with light brown frills and lining. She also has light brown gloves and long light brown boots reaching her knees.

Seera1forever: yeah I know this took long but I had a school dance and got home late. Also, chapter 3 should be up soon so for now, bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Seera1forever:okay next chapter!

Kish: well it's about time!

Ichigo: well he does have a point.

Seera1forever: yeah I know that's why I'm getting into this one fast!

Disclaimer: seera1forever doesn't own anything except for Barina and Chokore!

With the mew mews

Ryou: It seems that there is two new mew mews girls!(turns around on computer chair)

Ichigo: well I thought you said there was only five of us?

Ryou: (mumbles something impossible to hear)

Ichigo: what was that, I couldn't hear you?

Ryou: (mumbles again)

Ichigo: come again please?

Ryou: I was wrong okay! Geez!

Ichigo: (pleased look with a hint a deviousness)

Keiichiro: well I think you all ready know what to do so hurry and get the new mews before some other aliens do! Please?

Girls: Gotcha! Were on it!( run out the room then the café doors)

Lettuce: (pops head back in) umm Keiichiro, were are they exactly?

Keiichiro: oh yeah they're in the park.

Back with Barina&Chokore

Barina: (gets up) owwwww, my head! Hey Chokore I had the weirdest dream!

Chokore: not as weird as mine.

Barina : oh yeah? Try me!

Chokore: well I had a dream that a fox went right inside my body!

Barina: whoa, I had the exact same dream!

Barina&Chokore: Freaky!(laughs)

Chokore: come on! Lets go get those sodas!

Barina: oh yeah almost forgot!

Back with the mew mews

Mint: come on were almost there!

Ichigo: were running as fast as we can! Geez!

Mint: well it's not fast enough!

Pudding: oh look guys there are two girls right over there by the soda machine ,na no da!

Ichigo: that's gotta be them! This is where Keiichiro said they would be! Come on lets go!

Mint: (first to reach soda machine) hi!

Barina&Chokore

Barina: do we know you?( cocks head to one side)

Mint: no but you will!

Pedestrian: AAAAAAAAHHHH! Monster!

Ichigo: oh no, don't tell me!

Zakuro: probably.

Lettuce: yup.

Ichigo: great!(sarcastic)

Barina&Chokore: hello! What's going on here!

Kish: I'll tell you! Your about to witness the power of a chimera animal! Oh hi koneko-chan!

Ichigo: shut up Kish!

Kish: ouch!

Taruto: (snickers) old hag!

Barina&Chokore: WHAT! We are COMPLETELY lost!!!

Seera1forever: okay so there's chapter 3... Errr 4, whatever! I'm not sure if I should keep writing so if I don't get al least two new people revewing, I don't think I'll keep writing. Kay, bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Seera1forever: okay here's the new chapter! Thanks AnnieAngel193 and Power-of-all! You guys really cheered me up!

Barina: okay someone start talking, now!

Pudding: Pudding will na-no-da! These guys are aliens trying to steal the earth and were mew mews here to stop them, na-no-da!

Zakuro: were also infused with rare red data animals. Zakuro stated calmly.

Mint: long story short, their bad, we are good and you need to help us!

Chokore: ……. Okay.

Barina: Are we being punk'd or something?!

Ichigo: No! this is serious!

Barina: yeah, okay and that pole over there is really super dog. We're going, come on Chokore.

Chokore: coming!

Lettuce: wait!

Barina: what?

Lettuce: please believe us!

Kish: HELLO! We are in the middle of a fight!

Taruto: yeah your acting like we're not even here!

Barina: okay, fine we'll stay just make them shut up. Their voices are so annoying!

Chokore: yeah if we heard right you have a fight to attend to.

Taruto: you guys are really pissing me off!

Barina: whatever! Just shut up!

Kish: I'm getting bored so I'm gonna have some fun! FUSION!

Ichigo: Ewwwww! It looks really slimey!

Barina: oh come on, it doesn't look that scary. It just looks like a snake with legs and a tail. It's actually kinda cute.

Everyone including the aliens: what's wrong with you?!

Barina: whatever.

Mew mew Pudding

Mew mew Lettuce

Mew mew Minto

Mew mew Zakuro

Mew mew Strawberry

Metomorphosis!

Barina: wow, they're all wearing skirts!

Chokore: what's wrong with skirts?

Barina: Is this Chokore I've been with since kindergarten?

Chokore: of course!

Barina: well then you should know why I wear a boy's uniform.

Chokore: oh yeah, oh well I like them!

Lettuce: ( hits tree) ugh!

Barina: oh man!, they're losing!

Chokore: oh, kawaii! It's like a pink pom-pom with eyes,ears, and a tail!

Barina: what the?-

Masha: masha help, masha help! (pop,pop)

Barina: what are these, they look like weird pendants?

Pudding: you van transform like us and help us na-no-da!

Barina: What!? No we can't!, we're not even mew mews or whatever!

Mint: yes you are!, that's why we came here! We came here to get you two!

Chokore: what!, I thought that you came here to fight them!

Ichigo: no, they just sorta pop up whenever they like!

Kish: hey!, that's not true! We always make a plan first.

Ichigo: yeah,okay

Mint: (hit's a different tree) ouch!

Chokore: I don't care if they're lying or not!, we need to help them before they actually loose! Hey!, fluff ball, what do I have to do?\

Masha: masha name masha, masha name masha!

Barina: well okay masha how do we transform?

Ichigo: it's easy, just scream mew mew Barina, metomorphosis.

Barina: okay what about Chokore?

Ichigo: oh it's basicla- watch out!(screaming to Chokore)

Chokore: huh?(turns around) what th-

Kish: (knocks her down and takes her pendant) yes!

Barina: chokore!, give that back, now!

Kish: why don't you make me?

Barina: uh!, your so annoying! Mew mew Barina, metomorphosis! Awww man I have a skirt on, oh well at least it has so how do I call my weapon?

Ichigo:it's easy, just listen to your heart and let the words come out.

Barina: uh, okay I'll try. Vanilla twin swords!

(okay I know it's really lame but I couldn't really think of anything)

Barina: whoa, okay, I guess that worked. Now I guess I have to do the same thing for my attack. Well, here it goes, double vanilla strike!

A whistling sound could be heard while she jumped past and started striking the chimerema animal. Then it screeched and disappeared leaving a small snake and a glowing sphere in it's place.

Barina: whoa, okay I gotta admit that was cool.

Kish: hm, she is just as strong as Ichigo. This just got a bit more interesting. Here! You can have this back!( throws pendant to Chokore)

Taruto: what the heck, Kish! We could've kept that and made it easier for us!

Kish: oh shut up will you! Do you think I would have done that if I didn't have a plan? I think that girl was right, you are annoying.

Taruto: she called you annoying too!

Kish: come on were leaving.(teleports)

Ichigo: come on lets get back the café.(grabs Barina by her arms)

Mint: okay(grabs Chokore by her arms)

Barina&Chokore: wait, we never agreed to this!

Seera1forever: ok so that's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it! I'll have the next one up soon,bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Seera1forever: okay I know its been, like, forever but I'm writing today!**

**Kish: she got on punishment and then still watched a anime online.**

**Seera1forever: do me a favor and, SHUT UP! Really stop telling people everything! Really Ichigo, how do you put up with it?**

**Ichigo: easy, kick him out.**

**Seera1forever: well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Barina: (sitting in a corner with flames coming from behind her) uh! I can't believe they dragged us here!**

**Chokore: (happily munching on cake) I'm okay with it!**

**Lettuce: sorry, but it's orders.**

**Barina: from who?!**

**Ryou: me! that's who.**

**Barina: I hate him already.**

**Ichigo: welcome to the club!**

**Keiichiro: now, now. Lets all head down to the basement.**

**Chokore: okay!**

**Barina: yeah, whatever.**

**Pudding: wow, you sure say "whatever" a lot na-no-da!**

**Barina: well you say "na-no-da" a lot!**

**Pudding: well that's different!**

**Barina: oh yeah, how?**

**Pudding: because it just is!**

**Barina: whatver.( walks down stairs)**

**After a long discussion **

**Chokore: well that explains a lot like the cat ears and tail.**

**Barina; yeah but it's kinda freaky. Well whatever, I'm going home. Come on chokore!**

**Chokore: comin!**

**Ichigo: why is she going home with you?**

**Barina: she's sleeping over, so seeya!**

**Ichigo: wait! Lets all go!**

**Barina: are you sure?**

**Ichigo: yup, right everyone?**

**Everyone else: yup!**

**Ichigo: then it's settled!**

**At Barina's house **

**Heirii&Shoon: onee-chan!( there names are hailey and shaun)**

**Mint: wow! They look just like you!**

**Barina: (rubbing back of neck) thanks!**

**Heirri: onee-chan, we made sock puppets with your socks! Look! ( shoves sock monkey in her face)**

**Barina: you went in my room?! I'm gonna kill you! ( chases her around living room)**

**Seera1forever: well that's that. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kish: you should have made it longer.**

**Seera1forever: whatever! Bye-bye!**


	7. I'm finally backnew chapter

Hi people,yeah i got my new laptop but there was some confusion because what happened was that my mom decided to get it on my birthday which was march 15th ^-^. i don't know if you guys know this but Ichigo's birthday is the same day and my crazy friend thinks that I'm going to turn into a mew mew myself O.o.......anyway,on with the story.(i really don't care about grammar and such in the author's note,so if you tell me corrections about that i won't listen ^-^)

While everyone was congradulating Barina on a great job Kisshu and Tart decided to go on without Pai so he could finish his research."So,what's the plan?" Tart said."simple."Kish said."we seperate them,and here's our perfect oppertunity.".

"Ah! I left something in my locker!Sorry,but can you guys wait for a second,I'll be right back."Barina said while running off."yeah,ok,we'll be right here waiting for you!"said Ichigo."Look,it's the grandma mew and her friends."said Tart."crap."said Zakuro."I know that voice!Plus only one person,or should I say alien,calls me grandma mew!You!"yeah I'm not that excited to see you either,so let's get this over with."Tart said while about 40 cherima animals broke through the building got his clacker weapon ready.

(With Barina/Barina's pov)

"I can't beileve I would leave something that important in my locker!"Barina turned the corner to bump into something hard."ouch!What the hell?"Kisshu turned around"oh,didn't expect you to be here that fast."."crap!"Barina said."Well this shouldn't be to hard,you don't even have your pendant with you."Kisshu said.*pop*"Here you go,here you go!" said masha."God I hate that little thing." kisshu said."Well,it doesn't matter I can still get rid of you easily."."MEW MEW BARINA METAMORPHOSIS!"Barina had white bear ears and outfit consisted of white shorts with thigh-length stockings with a gold wore a strappless shirt with fingerless gloves that reached a little under her also had a golden wore gold falts and her hair was tied with a long white ribbon."SNOW STAFF!" she "staff" was actually a she yelled out"VANILLA SNOW STORM!This froze the lizard like cherima animal then sliced it multiple times using her snow staff."Tch,and I thought teddy bears were supposed to be cuddly".

SORRRYYY!REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT IT'S LATE ON A SCHOOL NIGHT AND I PROMISE TO CONTINUE TOMMOROW!Ja ne!

kisshu:you suck

me:not as much as you ;)


End file.
